StormClan's Tale
by BlueKat12345
Summary: The story of my own warriors clan and three kits, Mosskit, Shadowkit and Mousekit, with their big destiny.
1. StormClan

STORMCLAN

LEADER: Stormstar-Large gray tom with dark blue eyes

DEPUTY: Sunfoot-Golden she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Leafheart-Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: Scarheart-Scarred light gray tom with pale yellow eyes

APPRENTICE:Mudpaw

Rockpath-Dark brown and black tom with brown eyes

Pinestorm-Reddish brown tom with brilliant green eyes

Frostpelt-White she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE:Honeypaw

Rainpelt-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Bramblefur-Light brown tom with hazel eyes

APPRENTICES: Mudpaw-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeypaw-Ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes

QUEENS: Nightheart-Black she cat with amber eyes, Mother of Rainpelt's son, Shadowkit(dark gray tom with amber eyes)

Silverclaw-Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes, Mother of Bramblefur's son, Mousekit(light gray tom with brown tail and hazel eyes)

Crystal-White she cat with brown eyes, former kittypet, Mother of Rockpath's daughter, Mosskit(brown and black she-cat with brown eyes)

EDLERS: Lizardclaw-Light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Skyfeather-Wise blue-gray she-cat with blind yellow eyes

CLAN CHARACTER: Calm, independent, well-rounded, and a loner clan with a strong beilef in StarClan. They are kind but on guard with strangers they meet and don't attack unless their attacked first.

TERRITORY: They live in a small forest close to a twoleg park. Their camp is covered bushes and trees and rocks. The elders den and nursery are under thick bramble bushes, the apprentices, warriors, and leader's den are covered with many low branches, surrounded by smooth rocks. The way they contact StarClan is a large oak tree deep in the forest that glows under the moonlight and stars, called the MoonTree. There is a burrow under it that leads to a large, crooked, silver root where the cats press their nose against it.

HISTORY: Before he was Clan Leader, Storm was a loner traveling from place to place. He never had any interest in clan life or sharing anything with others. Then one day he came across a bunch of traveling cats on their way to a new home. Storm met a few of the cats and they talked about their clans and StarClan. Although the clan life wasn't interesting to him, he was intrigued with StarClan. A few moons after meeting them, he comes across two sisters, Sun and Leaf, he soon discovered that Leaf had a surprisingly strong connection with StarClan and that they told her about herbs and healing. He invites them to his den, which was a tree hollow (MoonTree) so he could talk to her more about her dreams. One night, he dreams about nine cats he knew that died, they each seemed to give him an extra life and call him 'Stormstar.' Leaf had that dream as well. Then it became clear, he had to create a clan in his territory, he had to find cats like him, willing to come together for safety and honor of StarClan, with Sun as his deputy and Leaf as his medicine cat, after a few moons of his leadership, she gives his cats new warrior names, like Sunfoot and Leafheart.


	2. The Kits

"StormClan! Attack!" Mosskit squeaked as she ran out the Nursery with Shadowkit and Mousekit. The three kits charged toward the elders den and Mosskit tackled Lizardclaw, who easily pushed her off him.

Then he let out an amused purr. "Can't take me down that easily." Then Shadowkit tackled him too, then Mousekit did the same thing. Then Mosskit got back up, but when she was about to tackle the elderly tabby, a cat grabbed the scruff of her neck, she looked up to see her father, Rockpath.

Rockpath put her on the ground and looked at the kits. "Kits, I told you to stay away from the elders den when the elders are trying to sleep." He reminded them. Then the Shadowkit and Mousekit got off Lizardclaw. "I'm sorry if the kits were bothering you, Lizardclaw."

"Nonsense. I always enjoy being visted by kits." Lizardclaw purred. "You used to do the same thing, you know." Rockpath let out a small purr. Then Lizardclaw stared at the three kits. "I should get some rest though. Why don't you three visit Mudpaw and Honeypaw."

The three let out happy squeals and ran to the apprentice's den, they noticed Mudpaw and Honeypaw sharing tounges. It was the ginger apprentice to notice the trio of kits. "Hello" Honeypaw meowed to them, Mudpaw only ignored them and licked his paw. Mosskit ran up to them.

"Could you show us battle moves?" Then Shadowkit pushed her. "Yeah! Show us how warriors fight!" Then Mousekit got into the center of the other two kits. "We wanna see!"

"Don't show them a thing, Mudpaw!" A tom growled. All five of the young cats turned to see Scarheart, standing and glaring at the kits. Then Mudpaw shouldered his way past the kits and sat next to his mentor. "I wasn't going to show them anything, Scarheart. Honeypaw was going to though."

Scarheart ignored him and continued glaring at three kits. "Shouldn't you three be napping in the Nursery? The last thing I want is kits bothering every cat in the clan!"

"We were not bothering anyone!" Mosskit protested. Shadowkit joined in the protest, "Yeah! We only asked if we could see battle moves!" "We thought it didn't hurt to ask." Mousekit added.

Scarheart only rolled his eyes. "Mudpaw, let's practice your hunting." Mudpaw nodded and ran to the entrance of the camp, Scarheart followed and slyly said to Mosskit. "I feel bad for Rockpath, having a kit with kittypet filth in her blood must be embarassing." All three of the kits and Honeypaw stared wide-eyed at him, shocked he dared to say that. Then shadowkit puffed his fur and charged at Scarheart, but Honeypaw and Mousekit blocked and stopped him.

"Shadowkit, don't!"

"He isn't worth it!"

It took a while, but Shadowkit finally calmed down. They all turned to see if Mosskit was okay, but they all saw her run to the Nursery, to her mother, Crystal. Every cat in the clan new that her mother and Rockpath's mate used to be a kittypet before she joined StormClan to be with Rockpath, Scarheart seemed to be the only cat in the clan who hated that. Mosskit nuzzled close to her and laid quietly in the nest

"Ignore him, Mosskit." Crystal said. "But I should have a talk with Sunfoot and your father. Not to mention Scarheart."


	3. You'll Be Fine

The next day at sunhigh, Shadowkit and Mousekit were playing in the Elder's Den with Lizardclaw, they were pretending to be warriors while Lizardclaw acted like a fox. Mosskit watched them from inside the Nursery, she wasn't in the mood to play, she didn't want to notice or be noticed by Scarheart.

"Mosskit! Come here!" Lizardclaw called out to her. Mosskit didn't move, then Crystal nudged her to go. Mosskit looked out to see if Scarheart was around, he wasn't. She ran to the Elders' Den as fast as she could. When she got there, the other two kits stopped playing and stared at her.

"Hey Mosskit!" Mousekit cheerfully squeaked. Mosskit didn't say anything. Lizardclaw reached out to her with his paw and pulled her close to him. "Have any of you seen a warrior ceremony?" He asked the three kits, they all shook their heads. "Well, I heard that Honeypaw passed her final assesments this morning, so you might today."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clan Rock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar shouted. Then cats began to gather around around a big rock infront of Stormstar's den. Skyfeather woke from her sleep and lifted her ears up and the three kits got close to Lizardclaw who was now sitting up. Then Stormstar got on top of the Clan Rock and looked down at the crowd, mainly at Honeypaw, who was in the center of the crowd.

Stormstar spoke up. "I, Stormstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Honeypaw meowed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeyfrost. StarClan honors your courage and thoughtfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"HONEYFROST! HONEYFROST!" All the cats began to shout the new warrior's name, the loudest was her mentor, Frostpelt. When the ceremony ended, cats began to return to their regular duties. Mousekit noticed Leafheart was having a bit of trouble with carrying some herbs, he ran toward her and gathered the herbs she dropped, then followed her into the Medicine Cat's den. Then Shadowkit ran off the talk to Honeyfrost, leaving Mosskit alone with Lizardclaw.

Mosskit felt a bit awkward. "Well...I should go." "Stay with me for a bit." He insisted, sounding more serious than usual. Lizardclaw layed down in his next and Mossit sat close to him in the nest. "I wonder what your warrior name will be. Mossclaw, Mossfur, Mosspath?"

"I want that for my warrior name!" Mosskit meowed. Lizardclaw purred gently. "Ah, you want a name like your father. I'm sure he would be proud of that."

"Even though his daughter has kittypet blood?"

Lizardclaw wrapped his tail around the kit. "Of course, He knew your mother was a kittypet before you were born, he knew that you would have kittypet blood. And he loves you with all his heart. Blood doesn't tell if you can be a warrior or not."

Mosskit nuzzled closer to the old tabby. "Try telling that to Scarheart. He hates me just because mom was a kittypet, but I promise I'll be the best I can be!" She let out a small jump and gently pushed away his tail. "I wonder what he would do if I became leader."

"Mosskit! Come back in the Nursery for your nap!" Crystal called out to her. Mosskit pressed her nose against his and ran back to the Nursery. When she arrived, she saw that Shadowkit and Mousekit talking.

"What's so special about the Medicine Den?" Shadowkit asked Mousekit.

"There are so many herbs I didn't even know about! There's even cobwebs and honey!" Mousekit meowed excitedly.

"Sounds a little boring to me."

"Well, it's cool to me!"

Mosskit began to ignore her friends arguing and just nuzzled close to her mother and shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	4. Apprentices

Over the next few days, the days began to get warmer, signaling the beginning of Greenleaf. The kits were all so excited about becoming apprentices that they began to go to the elders or other warriors, but they avoided Mudpaw and Scarheart.

"Shadowkit, keep your fur clean!" Nightheart hissed to her son. Today was the day the kits were hoping for, they were all to excited to stay calm

"Calm down, Mosskit, you'll be fine." Rockpath reassured his daughter.

"Walk calmly, Mousekit." Silverclaw ordered her son.

Finally, Stormstar climbed to the Clan Rock and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clan Rock for a clan meeting!" All cats began to gather around. The three kits were in the center of the crowd starring up at their leader.

"All three of you kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Shadowkit, from this day on you will be known as Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Sunfoot, I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Then Sunfoot gently pressed her nose against Shadowpaw's. Mosskit couldn't help but feel a little jealous that the Clan deputy was his mentor.

"Mosskit, from this day on you will be known as Mosspaw. Pinestorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and sensible, I expect you will pass on all you know to Mosspaw"

"I will, Stormstar." Then Pinestorm walked up to Mosspaw and touched her nose with his. "You'll be great." he whispered to her. Mosspaw felt a bit calmer than before, she knew he would be a good mentor."

"Mousekit, do you accept the role as apprentice medicine cat?" The clan leader asked.

Mousekit shyly, but calmly said. "I do."

"Then I here by name you Mousepaw. I hope Leafheart will pass down all her wisdom and compassion to you." Then the tabby medicine cat pressed her nose against Mousepaw's.

"SHADOWPAW! MOSSPAW! MOUSEPAW!" The new apprentices tried so hard not to explode with pride as the entire clan shouted their new names.


	5. The First Lesson

When the cheers ended, the new apprentice began their training with their mentors. Mousepaw followed Leafheart into the Medicine, and Mosspaw and Shadowpaw followed Sunfoot and Pinestorm out of camp to look around the territory.

"Stay close to us." Pinestorm said to the apprentices. They all walked to a small and clear area of the forest, it was close to the camp.

"This is where we usually train." Sunfoot said. "We practice all our fighting techniques here. As for hunting, we practice anywhere around the forest."

Then Pinestorm and Sunfoot began to walk away, Mosspaw and Shadowpaw followed, but Shadowpaw looked a little upset that they weren't going to train yet. They all arrived at the border of the forest and an open area with few trees with a stream close to the border. Mosspaw and Shadowpaw looked around the open space.

"Where are the trees?" Shadowpaw asked.

Pinestorm only shrugged. "We think the twolegs go rid of them a long time ago so they can do whatever they wanted to do."

"Do we walk here often?" Mosspaw asked the mentors.

"Only when we're traveling somewhere from our territory." Sunfoot said. "But that rarely happens; you might not ever go there as apprentices. Follow us."

The rest of the tour of the territory was short, there was a stream that was a good place to swim and hunt frogs, the path leading to the MoonTree, then they ran into a certain pair of cats, one was golden tabby and the other was smaller and light gray.

"Mousepaw!" Shadowpaw shouted as he ran to his best friend. "Isn't the territory awesome?"

"It is." Mousepaw agreed. "Leafheart and I were about to go back to camp."

The clan deputy nodded. "We were just about to head back too." Then the group of cats all traveled back to camp.

"The territory isn't much bigger than I thought it would be." Mosspaw confessed.

Pinestorm let out a small purr. "Maybe not, but you would be amazed how large the world outside our own territory is."

When they all went back to camp, the apprentices all ran to the Apprentices' Den. They were about to all curl up in the nests, then they noticed that only three nests were there.

"Is Mudpaw a warrior now?" Mousepaw asked. He looked around and saw Leafheart make a nest inside her den. The three apprentices walked over to her to see what she was doing.

Leafheart looked at Mousepaw and smiled. "I just finished making your nest, you'll be sleeping here from now on."

Mosspaw's and Shadowpaw's eyes grew wider and Mousepaw looked upset. It was bad enough they couldn't train together, but the couldn't even share the same den anymore.

"I guess we won't be seeing you much." Mosspaw meowed.

"Well medicine cats aren't like warriors." Leafheart pointed out. Mosspaw nodded and walked back to the Apprentices' Den, with Shadowpaw following. Mosspaw went over to a nest and sat down, Shadowpaw went to the Warriors' Den to find his father.

"Hey! That's MY nest!" A cat yowled. Mosspaw looked and saw Mudpaw glaring and growling at her. She looked at the nest and back at him, then she quickly got off. Mudpaw looked at the nest and growled. "Great, now I need more moss to get that kittypet filth out of it, thanks to you."

"I promise I was clean when I sat down, which lasted for a very small amount of time." Mosspaw told. Mudpaw growled at her and unsheathed his claws.

"Is something wrong?" a tom's voice asked, which startled both the apprentices. The both looked outside the den and saw Rockpath sitting there, with a mouse at his paws.

Mudpaw sheathed his claws and shook his head than walked off. Rockpath walked to Mosspaw and dropped the mouse on a different nest. He didn't say anything, but winked at his daughter and purred a bit. Mosspaw nodded her thanks to him and ate the mouse when he left. When she finished, Shadowpaw ran back to the Apprentices' Den.

"You might wanna look what's going on." He suggested. They both looked out and saw Scarheart arguing with Rockpath, who was calm.

Scarheart growled. "Your little kittypet daughter was in Mudpaw's nest!"

"She didn't know it was his." Rockpath defended, "But you should being focused on teaching your apprentice manners instead of my kit's actions."

"He has a right to make sure she knows her place."

"No he doesn't, Scarheart. I don't want to see Mudpaw having his claws unsheathed at Mosspaw."

"Maybe you should." Scarheart teased in a mean tone. "Then you would see she can't defend herself like wild-born cats!"

As the two continued to argue, Shadowpaw and Mosspaw went back inside. Shadowpaw growled. "He needs to learn to leave you alone! I don't understand why Stormstar let him be a warrior."

Mosspaw only nodded but her mind was focuse on what Scarheart said. She had to admit that he was semi-right. She was an apprentice, she needs to learn to defend herself, like how her family and friends do. She can't relay on everyone all the time. So she decided that when her training began, she would practice being more independent.


	6. Training

The next day, Mosspaw woke up from her new nest; she was still getting used to the idea of sleeping alone. She looked around to see that Mudpaw and Shadowpaw were still sleeping. As quietly as she could, she walked out of the Apprentices' Den and sat close the entrance of the den. She saw that Sunfoot was organizing a patrol.

"Alright, So Pinestorm, take Rockpath, Scarheart and Mudpaw to check the Twoleg area border. Mosspaw, wake up Mudpaw and join them!."

Mosspaw was surprised to see that Sunfoot saw her awake, but she more surprised because she wanted her to join the patrol. She quickly ran inside the den and woke up Mudpaw.

Mudpaw hissed as he open his eyes. "What is it now, kittypet?"

Mosspaw ignored his rude word. "Sunfoot wants you to join the border patrol."

Mudpaw nodded and got up, stretched than walked out of the Den, with Mosspaw following him. They joined the other warriors; Pinestorm a looked at the cats, then he led them out of camp. Mudpaw walked behind Scarheart while Mosspaw was walking close to Rockpath.

"So we're going to check and re-scent our border?" Mosspaw asked her father.

"Yes." Rockpath answered. "You'll learn more when we get there."

Once the patrol got the border, Mosspaw watched as everyone re-scent the border. Then she smelled something good, She turned her head and saw a mouse. She stalked after like how Mudpaw and Honeyfrost did, then she pounced at it. The mouse began to struggle for freedom.

"Bite it's neck!" Pinestorm ordered, then she quickly bit the neck, quickly killing it. Mosspaw grabbed her prey and shyly showed it to the rest of the patrol.

"That was impressive." Rockpath praised.

Pinestorm nodded. "I haven't even taught you how to hunt yet. I have to tell Stormstar this."

Mosspaw held her prey high, though she quickly dropped it when she saw Scarheart and Mudpaw show no interest in her catch.

"Maybe you should focus on our current task instead of fresh-kill." Scarheart commented. "Since it's done, we should get back to camp."

Mudpaw followed quickly. "That mouse was so small a kit could catch it."

Rockpath was about to say something, but Mosspaw meowed. "But I bet you had more training before you caught anything." Mudpaw and Scarheart looked back at her and growled at her, but continued going back. Soon the other three began to follow, with Mosspaw holding her mouse.

"Nice comeback." Rockpath purred to his daughter. Her eyes seemed to glow with pride.

When they arrived back at the camp. Pinestorm went to talk to Stormstar, Rockpath and Scarheart went to the Warriors' Den, and Mudpaw went to the Apprentices' Den. Mosspaw was about to drop her mouse in the fresh-kill pile, but she noticed Mousepaw with a lot of herbs in his mouth, it looked like they tasted bad due to the face he was making. She followed him to the Medicine Den and dropped the mouse at Mousepaw's feet.

"A mouse for Mousepaw." Mosspaw joked. Mousepaw dropped his herbs and ate the mouse. "Caught it myself."

"That's amazing." Mousepaw said after he swallowed the mouse. "And thank you."

Mosspaw was about to speak when Pinestorm called out to her. "Mosspaw, we're going to be doing some battle training!" Mosspaw bowed her head to Mouspaw and ran to Pinestorm, with him was Shadowpaw. "Sunfoot's busy so she allowed me to bring Shadowpaw along."

Shadowpaw looked at Mosspaw excited while Moss was trying to remain calm. Then they went to the training area and Pinestorm ordered them to sit across from each other.

"Alright, we'll start with a basic attack. Shadowpaw, try to hit Mosspaw with your front paws while she dodges."

Shadowpaw and Mosspaw nodded and got ready to fight.


End file.
